xaterexfandomcom-20200213-history
Lariska (Xaterex Multiverse Storyline)
Lariska is a stealthy and dangerous female Dark Hunter, and one of The Shadowed One's most trusted operatives, and the most agile member of The Seven Traitors. Biography Dark Hunters Lariska was Hakann's first challenger upon his initiation to the Dark Hunters. He managed to bring her down, and was surprised to find her back up on her feet and with a knife to his throat the second he turned his back, thinking he had beaten her. Lariska was among the legion of Dark Hunters sent to capture Metru Nui, which soon developed into the Toa/Dark Hunter War. While she was in Ga-Metru, She and Hakann spotted Toa Nidhiki walking in the abandoned streets. Instead of killing the Toa of Air, Lariska attempted to defect him with the opportunity to betray his fellow Toa and Lhikan. The next night, Nidhiki met with her again and ended up agreeing; Nidhiki planned to lead the full army of Toa into a trap at the Canyon of Unending Whispers, where the Hunters would ambush them from above. However, Lhikan discovered the betrayal, and when Lariska along with a Dark Hunter legion revealed their positions, they instead found themselves surrounded by three hundred Toa. The Dark Hunters were forced to surrender and the war was ended. Lhikan sent all the Dark Hunters back to Odina, along with the shunned Nidhiki. The Shadowed One punished Lariska for her failure. She became close friends with Nidhiki after the war. Once, Lariska accompanied Nidhiki and Krekka to a mission to Nynrah. She distracted a Toa that had come to make a deal with the Nynrah Ghosts, while the other two Hunters stole the prototypes for the Zamor Launchers. She later discouraged Nidhiki from speaking to Roodaka on Odina, though the Toa of Air disregarded her words. That night, she witnessed Nidhiki's mutation, though she fled back to the fortress. Another of Lariska's missions included executing a Toa of Gravity and possibly a Turaga, though the Turaga fled. She had trained herself with levitation Kanoka to simulate zero gravity to prepare for the fight against the gravity powers of the Toa. She killed the Toa and received payment for the job, which was given to the Shadowed One. When she returned from her mission, Lariska substituted as the head of the Dark Hunters when the Shadowed One and Sentrakh ventured to Metru Nui to find out who had killed Nidhiki and Krekka. Order of Mata Nui Lariska was hired by the Order of Mata Nui to join a strike team that was composed of Brutaka, Makuta Spiriah, Carapar, Takadox, Roodaka and Vezon, and was organized to free the former Brotherhood of Makuta leader Miserix. Brutaka had her secretly follow the group when they sailed away from Stelt, and after Spiriah commandeered the boat, Lariska sent word to Ehlek's species to be prepared to take out Spiriah's Zyglak as soon as they arrived at Zakaz. After that, Brutaka introduced her to the rest of the team; she then accompanied the team to Tren Krom's Island so that her "teammates" could pick up weapons for the raid on the island where Miserix was imprisoned. Unfortunately, the party was attacked by the powerful entity Tren Krom, forcing Lariska to come to Spiriah's aid after the Makuta was wounded while trying to escape. After Brutaka was taken by Tren Krom, Lariska led the team inside Tren Krom's cave and argued with the powerful being. This resulted in her having her mind read by Tren Krom and being temporarily knocked unconscious. Outraged at what he learned from Lariska about the current state of the Matoran Universe, Tren Krom gave all of the team members nightmarish visions. After killing Carapar for attempting to slay him, Tren Krom chose to permit the team to leave his island, believing that living in the universe they live in now to be far worse than anything he could do to them. Before the team's arrival on Artidax, Lariska was openly concerned about Takadox and his silence, but Brutaka dismissed it. After arriving, Lariska suggested that Spiriah act as a "stalking Kinloka" - that he would lead the team to eliminate any obstacles while the rest followed. After being alerted of one such trap by Vezon and safely going over it, the team entered a tunnel dug into the side of a mountain. When Brutaka realized Takadox was missing, Lariska spotted him as he triggered the trap they had just passed, causing an avalanche that trapped them inside the tunnel. Lariska then caught Vezon trying to escape via a side tunnel and brought him back. After progressing through the tunnel, Lariska was the first to hear a noise that Vezon later pointed out to be thousands of insect Rahi moving on the floor and blocking the exits. Lariska wanted to fight her way out of the situation, but Brutaka wanted Spiriah to try his powers first, causing the Makuta to act up. After a minor scuffle, Spiriah failed to move the Rahi and Brutaka opted for Lariska's suggestion. Roodaka then mutated a way through them, leading the rush towards a large chamber containing Miserix. After a brief conversation between the team and Miserix, which resulted in Spiriah's death, Lariska recognized the chains containing Miserix and proceeded to find a weak link in them on Brutaka's order. After shattering the chains, the Klakk that were circling the chamber attacked the team, forcing Vezon and Lariska to try fend them off. Miserix used his power scream ability to the knock the Klakk unconscious, along with Vezon and Lariska. After Miserix freed himself from the volcano, Brutaka dragged the semi-conscious Vezon and Lariska onto Miserix's back, along with a newly stunned Roodaka, and allowed Miserix to take them north. She then assisted the Order of Mata Nui in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Teridax's Reign After Teridax took over the universe, Lariska was part of a small team led by Tahu in the ruins of Karzahni. They were toyed with by Makuta when Guardian was killed, and then he gave them a choice: return to Metru Nui with the Exo-Toa surrounding them or die. Onua arrived at that moment, defeated the Exo-Toa by opening a chasm beneath the machines and joined the group. He proceeded to inform them that the Order of Mata Nui agents they had planned to meet up with had fallen at the hands of Rahkshi. He suggested that they instead travel to Daxia and destroy the Energized Protodermis pool there, from which the Toa of Earth suspected Teridax was creating the Rahkshi. The Seven Traitors Lariska was later sent by The Shadowed One to kill the Elemental Prince of Psionics, one of the Dark Hunter's enemies, Lariska killed the Elemental Prince and took his Psionic powers. Lariska later joined a group of Elemental Princes who later became evil. When they went to war for control of the Matoran Universe, Lariska recruited the Dark Hunters to fight on the side of the Traitors. After the Traitor's eventual defeat, Lariska returned to Xia to create the final run of Dominion for the Dark Hunters. Sometime later, Skorpix made contact with Lariska , informing her about the Hand's continued resistance against his Corpsians, and invited her to join his Corpsian Legion. Condemnation Blast and Shardak were out on patrol when a squadron of Limiters attacked them. Blast called in his backup, but Echo was captured by the Limiters for unclear reasons. The Toa, along with Kyhrex, left to free Echo, sending Viri to warn the Hand. Along the way, they encountered an Old Wanderer, who, mistaking them for the Traitors, attacked. After escaping the wanderer, The Three saw Silencer’s spirit in the flames. Silencer told them that he can communicate like that, and urged them to free Echo. At the Caves of Roxtus, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex encountered a crazy, young fanatic for the Seven Traitors. They managed to crush his will, and, using his powers of Life, Shardak possessed the body of the fanatic to spy on the Traitors. There he met, one by one, his archenemies-Nex, Windeus, Lariska, Skorpix, and Eostra. Shardak aided Nex in preparing for a mysterious ritual. Windeus invited Flareus into the Caves with him. Valxx, meanwhile, was slain by the Traitors for the Sacrifice of Messengers. Kyhrex and Blast entered the caves. Blast overheared Nex, Skorpix, and Eostra performing a dark ritual for the first stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers. He encountered the Shadow God, but evaded him. Blast found Kyhrex, and explained to her what the Traitors intend-to kill Shardak and unleash the deadly Corpse Plagues-Dominion and Elimination. Shardak aided the Traitors in the second stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers, and the Orb of Evil was revealed, along with the Sceptre of Evil. Both are in the possession of Eostra. Later, Shardak left and found Echo. He was then joined by Kyhrex and Blast, who brought his true body into the Caves. They freed a haunted-looking Echo, then the four heroes returned to the caverns for the final stage, Shardak playing the part of the fanatic. Flareus was murdered by Eostra, disintegrated by the Orb and knocked through the opening portal. As each of the Messengers die, the Veil was broken. However, the sacrifice failed, and Varkanax and hundreds of other Elemental Demons broke free. Eostra managed to control them using the Weapons of Evil, but then Shardak, Kyhrex, Echo, and Blast attacked, Blast, in a complete leap of faith, flinging himself into the portal to ask Silencer’s spirit for help. Zoth, Blaze, and many Hand of Mata Nui agents joined them, and Shardak managed to defeat Eostra, knocking the Scepter out of her hand and freeing Varkanax. Blast, within the Pre-Complete Death Dimension, encountered the Spirit of Makuta Artidax, who showed him how to project the spirits of the Dead onto the Material World. Meanwhile, the Traitors loosed Elimination and Dominion, and a Poisoner of Corpse shot a capsule at Kyhrex, wounding her badly. Shardak, Blaze, Zoth, and Echo rescued Kyhrex, who reveals that each of the regalia of evil has only one way to be destroyed-and the Orb can only be eliminated by destroying the Soul and body of two different creatures. Kyhrex was soon separated from the others. Shardak, wandering off on his own, was re-captured by Windeus, Nex, Skorpix, and Lariska, and Shardak revealed he’s the toa-son of Arcturas. Nex, beginning to show signs of good, helped Shardak survive the wrath of the other Traitors. Eventually the Traitors forced him to lead them to Kyhrex. Kyhrex, killing a Rahi, decided to destroy the Orb, and was about to destroy her own soul, when Shardak and the Traitors appeared on the ridge. Shardak was unable to fight back, until Atarus arrived, leading the Hand of Mata Nui to Shardak. A full-scale battle breaks out, but hundred of Corpsians and Limiters appeared to help the Traitors. Varkanax and the Traitors are too powerful, and all seems lost until Blast arrived, leading the spirits of Ion, Melnox, Silencer, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Artidax into battle. The tide turned, with Artidax killing Varkanax, but once again all seems lost when Nex turned on the traitors, sacrificing her soul to eliminate the Dominion Orb temporarily. However, the Orb can still be saved, and the Traitors searched for it, but Shardak abandoned the body of the Fanatic, and entered the body of Varkanax, sacrificing the body but saving his own soul. Lariska, with the Corpsians, fled. Expulsion Shardak was patrolling the borders when Dhar'Ahi approached him, challenging him to a wrestling match, complying with Lariska's psionic orders. Lariska urged him to fight in front of Atarus and Psiunn, and his identity as a Traitor was revealed. Psiunn and Arcturas then expelled him from the Hand of Mata Nui, and commanded the Toa to kill him on sight. Kyhrex and Blast approached him, and gave him his armor, the Ignika, and a Tri-Bladed Scissor to replace his dual blades. Psiunn called the toa and other warriors of Light for the Toa Gathering, and Blast and Nightfang helped Shardak enter the Gathering, discised as "Ruru", a toa. Meanwhile a Toa of Fire was journeying to the gathering, where he was brutally slaughtered by The Shadowed One and a patrol of Dark Hunters. After The Shadowed One and other Dark Hunters arrived, Shardak called out a warning, wich is ignored by Psiunn, who announces that Shardak is the true enemy. Shardak speaks to the Shadowed One, and realizes that somehow, Varkanax is possessing the Shadowed One, and urges the Toa to flee. The Toa ignore his warning, and the combined force of Dark Hunters and Corpsians attacked, capturing all the Toa save Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast. Shardak, fleeing to Nightfang, finds out that he and Kiina are Hybrids, Toa and Glatorian posseessed by the spirits of Exterminator and Gorast. The Varkanax/Shadowed One Hybrid orders the Hybrids to create more Hybrids using the bodies of Toa and Glatorian, Shardak was dragged off along with Toa and hand of mata nui agents to the Odina Splinter Dimension. Blast was surrounded by Corpsians, but rescued by an alternate "Toa" Mata Nui and the two warriors left to rescue Shardak. Mata Nui departed, leaving Blast with an alternate Click. The Toa invaded the Odina Dimension, where Exterminator, Varkanax, and Gorast were creating more hybrids. Shardak's spirit was blasted from his body and his body taken over. Mata Nui, meanwhile, entered the dimension to help Blast, and the two fight Skorpix. Shardak posesseed the body of a Toa, and the three narrowly escaped the Odina Splinter Dimension. Kyhrex was at the base when the Hybrids, cloaked in the bodies of Hand of Mata Nui agents and Toa, return to the base, and, sensing something is wrong, stays in her chambers. Silencer, managing to kill his posessor, left for the mountains, where he encountered a small golden matoran, who gave him a mask. Copy, meanwhile, gained an Avohkii and, placing it on his face, corrupts it and becomes more powerful. Shardak, after leaving Odina in the body of a toa, encountered Exterminator/Nightfang, carrying the Scepter of Good. He managed to defeat Exterminator with Mata Nui and Blast's help, and took the Scepter. Blast knew that to power the Scepter, they'll need the Orb of Good, and left for the Hand of Mata Nui Base to steal it from the Hybrids, with Shardak and Mata Nui following him later, after finding Silencer. Blast, invisible due to the Scepter's powers, managed to enter the Chamber below, where Axonn is imprisoned by Temporal Statis and a surviving Dark Hunter, Zamor, guarding the Artifacts. Blast managed to escape with the Orb and kill Zamor, and wakes Axonn. Together he, Axonn, Shardak, Mata Nui, and Kyhrex formed a plan, Shardak semipossessing the body of Blast as a Hybrid without destroying Blast's mind. Together, in one body, they freed Atarus and gained the Mask of Good from him. With all the Weapons of Good, the Toa managed to destroy Exterminator and continue, freeing Viri. They, using Zamor's power, lept from place to place killing Hybrids as they go. Finally they entered Laverna Realm, where they killed Antroz, Raanu/Raidak, and posssessed Berix. they managed to temporarily defeat Flareus as well, and freed Ion. Atarus, Silencer, and Viri managed to take down an Ultimatum and are joined by Shardak/Blast, who left to deal with the last of the Hybrids in the Tower of Dreams. Mata Nui then offered to give up his body to Shardak so Blast could be free and Shardak be a Traitor no longer. He gave Blast a spell that would teleport Shardak into Mata Nui's body, before his soul left through a portal. They destroyed Takadox, Kazi, and two other Hybrids, and Kyhrex's team was revealed to have become evil Hybrids as well. The toa then encountered Gorast/Kiina, and managed to kill her, though they were badly wounded. The Toa continued into the Tower of Dreams, where they encounter Varkanax, Hakann, and another Hybrid. They destroyed the nameless Hybrid, but Hakann fled. After a long battle, Shardak and Blast managed to lure Varkanax to attack them. Blast, at the last moment, frees Shardak from his body so as not to kill him as well, and destroys the Weapons of Good to annihilate Varkanax's host, driving his spirit out of the Multiverse. Blast narrowly managed to free himself, and Shardak, now in the body of Mata Nui, and a few suriving hand agents, joined him at the ruins of the Tower of Dreams, and watched the Odina Splinter Dimension consume itself in a fiery explosion, killing any surviving Dark Hunters on the Demiplane. After the battle, Lariska's whereabouts were unknown. What she is doing now is also unknown. Abilities and Traits Lariska is incredibly fast and agile, and can perform astounding acrobatic maneuvers. She does not like to rest, preferring to move around and has been known to spontaneously start doing somersaults and backflips. She can be very quiet when hunting, and has acute senses, which were able to detect Nidhiki, even though he was using a Kanohi Volitak. She is also a meticulous planner, predicting and preparing for every eventuality in any given situation. She is considered to be one of the most dangerous of the Dark Hunters. Tools Lariska is known to carry throwing daggers which she sometimes coats with poison. Currently, she carries a set of daggers made from Protosteel, which were given to the Dark Hunters by the Order of Mata Nui as payment. Her left arm is completely mechanical due to punishment from the Shadowed One. Quotes Appearances *''Dissolution'' (mentioned only, not mentioned by name) *''Condemnation'' (first appearence) *''Expulsion'' *''Impact'' (mentioned only) Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Dark Hunters Category:Shadowy Ones